Peppa Pig Watches Sausage Party
Transcript Peppa: Can I go watch Sausage Party with Mac+Cool, my friends, and Lio? Daddy Pig: Okay. *puts Peppa and friends in a box* Mummy Pig: What's in that box? Daddy Pig: I'm gonna see Sausage Party and I'm gonna order a lot of food at the movie theater. Mummy Pig: Okay. Pig rents an RV, puts the box on the seat next to him, and drives to the movie theater. Daddy Pig: We have reached our destination. *drops the box off at the cinema and drives away to the airport* Lio: There you are. Peppa Pig: Lio, why do you have a Super Mario Galaxy Rosalina Plush and why do you have a feeling of f****** it. Lio: Because Rosalina is a sexy a** b****. So I bought a plush doll of her at Nintendo World and I'm going to f*** it when I finish watching Sausage Party for the 50th time. Daddy Pig: We're not asking you where you got it, we're asking you why are you going to f*** a plush doll? Lio: Because she is sexy and she's so pretty and my girlfriend died so I got a fictional character plush and want to do anal with my Super Mario Galaxy Rosalina Plush and put her in my dick even though she's a plush doll. Peppa: Oh. Mac+Cool: Are you gonna see Sausage Party? Peppa: Yes, also look at Lio. Mac+Cool: What do you mean? (Looks at Lio's dick and sees a Super Mario Galaxy Rosalina Plush in his dick) AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL, WHAT THE HELL, WHAT THE F***ING HELL! Why are you f***ing a plush doll? Lio: She's very sexy. Mac+Cool: But you're f***ing a plush doll. Peppa: 10 more minutes until the movie starts, when will Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog, and Pedro Pony come. Narrator: Here are Peppa Pig's friends Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog, and Pedro Pony. Peppa: Hi everyone. Everyone: Hello Peppa. Suzy Sheep: Lio, why are you f***ing a Super Mario Galaxy Rosalina Plush Doll? Lio: She's a sexy a** b**** Pedro Pony: But it's just a plush doll. Peppa Pig: Quickly, the move starts in 5 minutes, let's go. Miss Rabbit: Welcome to Peppatown Theaters, what do you want to watch? Daddy Pig: May I have 7 tickets to see Sausage Party. Miss Rabbit: OK, that'll be 420 pounds. Daddy Pig: Here you go (gives Miss Rabbit 420 pounds) Miss Rabbit: Thank you. (Peppa Pig, Daddy Pig, Lio, Mac+Cool, Suzy Sheep, Pedro Pony, and Danny Dog order some hot dogs, popcorn, sweets, soda, and slushies) (everyone runs to the movie) Peppa Pig: Lets watch this movie. (at the theater screen) (How to Basic: The Movie trailer shows up) Daddy Pig: Oh look, commercials before the movie. HowToBasic: The Movie Narrator: What if you can use eggs for everything. You can use it as a clock. (screen shows How to Basic throwing a clock and using an egg with a clock drawn on it as a clock) How to Basic: The Movie Narrator: A lamp... (screen show How to Basic trying to turn on a lamp but it doesn't and How to Basic throws the lamp and getting an egg and smashing a lightbulb on it) How to Basic: The Movie Narrator: Body wash... (screen shows How to Basic rubbing an egg yolk in his body) How to Basic: The Movie Narrator: Shampoo... (screen shows How to Basic rubbing an egg yolk on his hair) How to Basic: The Movie Narrator: And maybe a pen. (screen shows How to Basic writing the logo with a pen, hut the pen runs out of ink and he uses an egg yolk as a pen) How to Basic: The Movie Narrator: How to Basic: The Movie, coming soon. (YEE movie logo shows up) Peek: (singing his jingle) (The Girl who Just Sits There Movie logo shows up) Yee dinosaur (Oro): YEE. (screen reads Yee Movie, coming soon) Yee Dinosaur (Oro): YEE. The Girl who Just Sits There Movie Narrator: Coming soon to a theater near you, is a movie called The Girl who Just Sits There, and Sits There, and Sits There. Coming soon, Rated R. (5 minutes later, commercials end) Miss Rabbit: You are now watching Sausage Party, please turn your cellphone off and do not use it, don't tweet, and no talking. (Miss Rabbit walks away and movie starts) phone rings Mac+Cool: Sh*t (turns the phone off) Good thing that Miss Rabbit didn't hear this. (meanwhile) (at the bathroom, Miss Rabbit is f***ing a Super Mario Galaxy Rosalina Plush Doll just like Lio) Daddy Pig: Be lucky that Miss Rabbit isn't hear and didn't hear you. Mac+Cool: Sausage Party is Rated R. Write the rest, Mac+Cool TBC Trivia * It is revealed that Lio watched Sausage Party 50 times.